


Don't Touch My Babies

by Sohama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Drama, For a good reason!, Gay Sex, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Makeup, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Chris, Rare Pairings, Scheming Allison, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, he just wants a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohama/pseuds/Sohama
Summary: Chris is a content man, he doesn't need more. That is, until Allison is born. Suddenly, life seems much more interesting. He loves his baby girl and there's nothing he wouldn't do to make sure that she stays happy.When Allison becomes friends with Stiles, Chris isn't too happy because he knows that, eventually, the boy will steal his daughter. But then, how can he stay mad at Stiles when he learns a few things about how the boy is living? He can't.The three grow closer as the years go by and Chris knows that their relationship is weird. People are starting to notice too, but what can he do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Thank you for lavenderlotion! She's the one that told me about this event and she also beta'd this story!

Chris Argent has always been a content man. Not happy, but content. He also isn't someone that gets shaken very easily. He has always been one to simply roll with the punches, and he never had any trouble standing right back up. In other words, he's just... going through the motions of life.

So what if his father is toeing the line between what’s morally right and what isn’t? So what if he didn’t get a choice about his future career? So what if his marriage was arranged?

It’s fine. Everything is just fine. He does his job. He keeps an eye out for rogue werewolves. He keeps contact with his family. He takes care of his wife.

But then, one day, he isn’t _just_ content anymore. Of course, he figured when Victoria got pregnant that that too was just something else to be content about. Another thing on his checklist to take care of. After all, it was expected of him to have at least one heir.

So he smiles and takes Victoria to all of the appointments. He sees her belly grow as the months pass and still, he’s simply content.

But then this little girl comes to the world. This perfect little thing. It’s as the doctor carefully puts this wrinkly baby in his arms that the world stops. In these few precious seconds as he sets his eyes on his daughter for the first time, he falls in love. This small being is his, entirely his, and he feels something in him finally anchoring itself in the world.

Allison becomes his reason to live. For the first time in a long while, his smiles are genuine. He doesn’t care that his daughter wakes him up at all hours of the night. He plays with Allison. God, does he play with her. He takes pictures of her every single day and he hides the camera in his safe every night. He took over everything to take care of her, milk, diapers, baths, naps, clothes…

Victoria doesn’t understand why he gives Allison so much of his time. They could simply hire a nanny. But Victoria doesn’t complain too much. In fact, she’s much more concerned about the next job Gerard will give her. She doesn’t want to be signed off as a simple housewife after Allison’s birth.

Chris is fine with Victoria being too busy for the both of them. In fact, he uses this to his advantage. He doesn’t hold any love for his wife and as the days, weeks and months advance, those feelings of camaraderie and appreciation he initially had for Victoria are starting to sour. So he takes all of his stuff and brings it to the room next to Allison’s when he can't stand sleeping next to his wife anymore. Of course, more often than not, he ends up falling asleep in the rocking chair just besides his daughter’s crib, but what’s wrong with that?

 

* * *

 

As Allison grows up, it’s easy to see that she’s a daddy’s girl. Every time she comes back from school, she does so with a loud “Daddy!”

It makes Chris smile as he scoops the little girl up in his arms. Allison beams at him, the dimples in her cheeks very prominent. “Hi, daddy!”

“Hi, baby girl. Had a nice day?” Chris asks as he rids her of her backpack and shoes. She's always so eager to see him that she forgets to leave her things in the entryway. Chris has tried to tell her many times, but it clearly doesn't stick and he can't get mad at her when she's just so happy to see him.

"Today was weird!" the little girl cheerfully tells him.

Chris has to stop himself from laughing as he drops the shoes and backpack on the carpet. If he was forced to choose one single thing that he loved about his daughter, that would be it. Her ability to always be happy and cute and funny, no matter what's going on around her. His little girl is a beam of sunshine that nobody can even try to snuff out.

"Oh no, what happened?" he asks her as he brings her to the couch in the living room. He sits down, holding her in his lap.

"Mrs Normand was teaching us how to read knew com-bi-na-tions of words today," Allison tells him very seriously, stumbling on the long word.

Chris nods as his little girl climbs on him to be on the same eye level as him. God, Allison couldn't possibly get any cuter than this.

"And then, Stiles peed in his chair!" Allison says dramatically. "And everyone laughed at him! The boys were very mean to Stiles at recess and Stiles was crying!"

"That's not very kind," Chris wisely adds.

"No! That's why I told the other boys off and I made Stiles my friend!"

Chris smiles gently at his precious girl even as he feels a painful pinch in his heart. Allison is so kind, strong and courageous. She's going to grow as a good person and he's going to make sure she stays on this path. He won't force his beautiful daughter into a dangerous life like his parents did for him. "That's very nice of you, baby girl."

"And then, I was taking to Stiles and he didn’t laugh at me when I said that I was going to marry you when I'm older! The others laughed though"

Chris is surprised at that. He has never heard Allison saying anything about marrying anyone. "Oh?" He says blandly, his facial expression in check.

Allison pouts. "The mean boys said that I couldn't marry you because you're my daddy. But they were laughing because thee don't understand. Daddy is the best and you love me lots!"

Allison then gives a sweet kiss to Chris' cheek just as heavy footsteps can be heard, quickly walking towards the living room. Victoria appears, looking very serious and disapproving.

"Stop being so silly, Allison," she tells the little girl before turning to face Chris, her eyes even harder. "And you should know to stop her from having those stupid fantasies. You're pampering her when she needs to grow up!"

Chris feels Allison shrinking into him, seeking some protection. His arm around her tightens and he feels his heart turn to ice as he stares at his wife. He hates how the two interact with each other. Allison is always scared of her own mother because Victoria is too harsh, always finding faults in her daughter.

Victoria doesn't wait for a response. She simply looks at Allison. "Go do your homework." And then she leaves the living room, her mind most probably on the newest case Gerard has given her.

Chris sighs tiredly. He hates the poisonous atmosphere around his wife. For the nth time since Allison has been born, Chris resents his family and the many restrictions they have imposed on him.

But he shakes it off. He prompts Allison to get her homework out on the kitchen's table as he starts making supper. It's as he's cutting red peppers for the fajitas that he hears Allison quietly talking to herself.

"Mom is wrong. Daddy will marry me because he loves me and because he doesn't love mom," she whispers as she writes in her small notebook. "Daddy and I will be together forever."

Chris doesn't know how he feels about that. Doesn't know how he _should_ feel about that. But then Allison had been talking to herself. He doesn't have to react.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles easily becomes Allison’s best friend. A part of Chris is very happy that his baby girl finds such a great friend. The other part of him is resentful. Very resentful. Because this is his daughter and he knows how this is going to end in the future. With Stiles bending on his knee and asking his perfect little girl to marry him.

He wants to say over his dead body. But at the same time, he doesn’t want Allison to end up unhappy and lonely. And, well, Stiles _is_ great.

The kid clearly has hearts in his eyes every time he looks at Allison. He gazes at her like she hung up the goddamn moon or like she’s a goddess. And, honestly, any guy that even hopes to eventually date his baby girl better think of her as a fucking goddess.

Chris finally warms up to Stiles a few months after Allison has started inviting the boy to the house. When his baby girl plays with Stiles, Chris leaves them be. He stays close enough, because he would never leave his daughter alone with a boy, but he lets them have a semblance of privacy.

Allison is very assertive and she’s often the one to choose which game they’re going to play. They often end up playing with dolls or with plushies. Chris had first thought that Stiles agreed to the games because he secretly wanted to play with toys that are “girly”. But every time Allison asks what Stiles what he wants to do, he always suggests a “boy’s” game.

And then, one day, Allison asks Stiles if she can dress him up like a princess. Stiles evidently hesitates before finally accepting. Allison squeals in delight. She drags Stiles to her bedroom after making a stop in the bathroom to steal Victoria’s makeup bag.

Chris doesn’t know what he should do. Should he stop his daughter? He can see that Stiles isn’t completely comfortable. Allison is, without a doubt, a bit too eager (and maybe a bit too young) to see this.

Not knowing what to do, Chris heads towards his daughter’s room. He doesn’t enter. He simply leans on the doorframe as he watches his daughter having fun with Stiles.

The poor boy. Stiles is completely red as Allison dabs too much makeup on his face. He never stops her though. Not even when Allison pulls a wig and a princess dress out of her closet. He simply lets her do everything she wants.

“Look how pretty you are, Stiles!” Allison squeals once more as she pushes the boy in front of a big mirror. Stiles looks up. He has a blond curly wig that doesn’t look like real hair, he’s wearing the oversized purple dress over his clothes and the makeup, while well done considering Allison is just six years old, is spilling over a bit too much. Chris wouldn’t say that he’s pretty like that, but he’s definitely completely adorable.

“I don’t know,” Stiles mumbles as he plays with a strand of the fake hair.

Allison puts her hands on Stiles cheeks, her eyes illuminated with how happy she is. “You really are!”

“You’re prettier than me,” Stiles says, hesitant. “Do you want to dress up now?”

Chris sighs at this. Really, now. How can he keep a grudge against a sweet boy like Stiles? The sound he makes alerts the kids of his presence. They both turn around to see Chris and their reactions are very different one from the other.

“Daddy!” Allison says, excited. “Look how pretty Stiles is!”

The boy tries to hide his face, embarrassed that Chris would see him like that. “Yes, I can see that,” the man answers, because what else can he possibly say here? He can’t say to a kid that he looks cute more than anything else.

“Now it’s my turn!” Allison announces. “Are you going to help?”

Like he can say no to her.

As he expected, he gets roped into doing his little girl’s hair while Stiles tries to do her makeup. Allison’s face turns into a war area and Chris can’t leave his baby girl like that so he corrects the makeup. While he’s at it, he also corrects Stiles’ as Allison puts on her dress.

Stiles turns to look into the mirror once Chris is done. The lipstick isn’t spilling anymore and his eyes aren’t too colourful either. Stiles looks back at Chris, his cheeks red once more. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles might just be nine years old, but he knows that he's in love. Allison is just... everything. She's kind, she's pretty, she's always happy and she's so brave. He knows that he should be ashamed that a girl protected him when he peed his chair a few years ago, but he doesn't. He likes that he can rely on her. She's just, like... a princess charming. _His_ princess charming.

He doesn't care when Allison says that she's in love with her daddy. In all honesty, he's kind of jealous because he doesn't have a daddy. Or a mom either. They died when he was a baby and he has been stuck with his bitter nona ever since. And, if he lets himself be completely truthful, he really likes Allison's daddy too. He has a... a very nice beard. A deep voice. A great smile that he always keeps for Allison and he seems really strong too.

But Stiles tries not to think about that because it always makes him blush and then Allison teases him. He told her only once, _once_ , that he liked her daddy and she's not letting it go. But he can't be angry with her. Not with how nice she has been about the revelation.

“It's okay if you like my daddy, Stiles,” Allison had reassured him. “If it's you, I don't mind sharing.”

When he's at home with his nona, he locks himself in his small room and he lets himself dream. He imagines Allison and her daddy hugging him. He pretends, for as long as he can, that he's very loved.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris notices that Stiles spends a lot of time at his house with Allison over the years. It's not hard for him to ask around and find out that not only are his parents dead, but his grandmother is, well, struggling to take care of the young boy.

Clarice Stilinski isn't a bad person. Not at all. But she had lost her husband when she was still in her thirties, one of her youngest children drowned in a frozen lake decades ago and her remaining son got killed in a car accident with his wife. Mrs Stilinski is tired and battered by life.

Still, Chris has noticed that Stiles doesn't really miss anything. He has relatively new clothes, he doesn't starve and he's always clean.

But the kid _craves_ human touch, which his grandmother isn't giving to him properly. Stiles enjoys spending time with Allison and looks at her like she's the most amazing thing in the world, most probably because she's the only one that gives him any attention. Stiles has even tried to converse a bit with Chris, which shows how much the kid wants to have an adult in his life.

One day, Chris drives Allison and Stiles back from school and they come across a fair near the town’s shopping center. His daughter seems curious but doesn’t make any fuss. Stiles, on the contrary, has his face plastered to the window.

“Wow! A fair!” the boy exclaims.

Chris slows the car to a stop as the light turns red. He keeps an eye on the back seats where the children are silently looking at the fair. Stiles is almost vibrating in his seat, but he doesn’t say anything and Allison seems to notice the nervous energy coming out of her friend. She waits a second, then looks at her dad.

Of course, Chris knows what’s coming next.

“Daddy?” his baby girl asks with her sweet voice.

Chris wants to stay strong. He normally doesn’t waver on the limits he has put down for Allison. When it’s no, it’s no. And he knows that his daughter knows what he thinks about those fairs with all of those potentially dangerous rides.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Chris asks in his I’m-being-overly-patient voice.

“Can we go to the fair?”

The question hangs heavily in the air. Stiles turns to look at Chris, his eyes full of hope. Somehow, those eyes are even harder to resist than the doe-eyes his daughter often uses on him.

“We’ve already talked about fairs, Allison,” Chris sternly tells his daughter.

But then Stiles slumps in his seat. The move isn’t exaggerated at all. In fact, it really is quite discreet. But both Chris and Allison see it and the man feels terrible for denying the kids something like a fair. After all, when does Stiles ever get to go to fun activities like this? His grandmother sure doesn’t  take him anywhere.

“How about we don’t go on the rides then?” Allison persists. “There are a lot of other games we can do. I think there’s even a petting zoo!”

Chris sighs, defeated. Damn his daughter for being such a reasonable negotiator. She always seems to be able to wease her way through every situation and make it sound logical. He would be mad at her but, in all honesty, he’s kind of impressed. Plus, he can now allow Stiles to go to the fair with his daughter. If it can put a smile on the boy’s face, all the better.

“Alright,” he agrees as the light finally turns green. “But no rides and we have to eat first.”

“Yay!” Allison exclaims as she turns to her friend. “Stiles! We’re going to a fair!”

The smile Stiles gives at that is a precious thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Once at the fair a few hours later, the kids are mesmerised. They’re absolutely delighted by everything they see. Chris would find it funny and cute if he weren’t discovering fairs for the first time also. His father wouldn’t have permitted him, nor his sister, to go to any of these events as it wasn’t productive to them becoming hunters.

So this is the first time that Chris has been to a place where everyone (and there are a _lot_ of people) is overly happy. Some are also too excited, running from one place to another one without really looking where they’re going. And the sounds! So many sounds, from the rides’ mechanisms, the laughter, the screams, the employees trying to invite people to their games.

It is a sensory overload. Chris will be happy once they’re gone.

Stiles and Allison, of course, don’t have any problem with all the stimuli. They have huge smiles as they walk and discover the kiosks and the multiple games. Chris can see that Allison is actually tempted a few times to head to one of the activities they walk past, but every time she’s about to walk to one of the kiosks, she looks back at Stiles and, seeing that he isn’t following her, she stays with them.

The pattern keeps until they have walked around the whole fair. Chris is starting to wonder if they will even try to do anything when Allison turns to face her friend with a beautiful smile.

“What do you want to do?” she asks Stiles.

Stiles shuffles his feet on the ground. He throws a glance at Chris before looking at Allison. “I don’t know…”

Allison seems to be stumped for a moment. But then, she takes her friend’s hand in hers and drags the boy to one of the closest kiosk. Chris follows them knowing that they aren’t going to go far without him, seeing that the game, of course, costs money.

“Hello, hello, kids!” the employee behind the kiosk beams at Stiles and Allison. “Do you want to try the game? For one dollar, you get three tries! If you can throw a ball in one of the basket, you get a prize!”

Allison nods eagerly and turns to face Chris. “Daddy! Can I try?”

Chris has to smile at his little girl. “Of course, sweetheart.” He gives a bill to the employee and the man, in turn, gives three small balls to Allison. Chris knows that the game is rigged, but still. He believes in his baby girl. He has been training her without her even noticing and he knows she has great aim.

Allison, however, is a bit too eager and she throws without taking her time. The ball falls into the basket but it quickly rebounds out of it. Allison pouts. Chris has to keep a smile. He walks closer to his daughter, letting his hand fall on her shoulder.

“You can do this,” he encourages his daughter. “Remember to breathe.”

Allison does as suggested, going slowly. However, she throws a second time and, still, the ball rebounds out of the basket. Chris’ faces scrunches in confusion. He thought for sure that this would be something easy for his daughter. How come…

But then, when he looks down at Allison, the girl winks at him before she successfully throws the third ball in the basket. Stiles inhales in surprise, decidedly impressed with his friend. “You did it!”

“Good job, miss!” the employee congratulates Allison. He lifts his arm, showing the multiple plushies behind him. “You can choose which prize you want.”

It isn’t a surprise when Allison points at a pink teddy bear. The employee reaches behind him and hands the toy to the girl. “There you go,” he says before turning to Stiles, a toothy grin in place. “And what about you little man? Want to give it a shot?”

Stiles freezes like a deer in headlights. “Uh…”

“Come on, Stiles!” Allison encourages her friend. “Why don’t you try?”

Stikes hesitates before nodding. “Alright…” he says as he pulls a bill out of his jean pocket.

Chris immediately moves away from Allison to stop Stiles from paying. Dear God, how can the boy think that he won’t take care of paying for this silly game? But the boy truly seems confused as to why Chris is gripping his arm.

“Uh… I need to pay to play, right?” Stiles asks, unsure.

Chris pulls the bill from the boy’s hand and puts it back into the kid’s pocket. “Stiles, you don’t need to worry about this. I’ll pay for it.”

Stiles blushes so hard, Chris has to wonder how he isn’t cooking under all that heat. “But… It’s fine! I can’t let you pay for this!”

Chris shakes his head at how ridiculously adorable Stiles is being. Honestly. “It costs one dollar, Stiles,” he says in his stern voice. “We’re not going to make a big deal out of this, alright?”

Stiles nods, looking a bit chastised as Chris pays the employee. Stiles is quickly given the three balls and the boy throws the first one without taking aim at all. It gets close to the basket, but it doesn’t get in.

“You can do it, Stiles,” Allison murmurs beside her friend.

Stiles takes his time for the second throw but it still doesn’t land in the basket. Stiles makes an unhappy sound before looking at Chris guiltily. He tries to give the ball to Allison but Chris stops him. This is for the little boy after all.

“You can do this, Stiles,” Chris tells the boy. But then Stiles is violently shaking his head. Sensing that the boy is about to lose it (Chris has heard about the panic attacks Stiles is prone to at school), the man crouches behind his daughter’s friend. “It’s okay, Stiles. Would you like it if I helped you?”

Stiles nods eagerly and Chris takes Stiles’ hand in his. “You need to take a deep breath,” he instructs the boy. Sitles does as asked, which centers him quite effectively. Chris controls the boy’s arm, moving it back and forth a few times to evaluate the throw. This is the last shot the kid gets and Chris wants him to succeed.

“Are you ready?” he asks the kid quietly. Stiles nods, very focused. “Here we go.”

They throw the ball together and it lands in the basket without any rebound. Stiles whoops happily and then turns to face Chris. “Thank you!”

Allison starts jumping excitedly before she hugs her friend, making Chris stand up to have a bit more space. “Yay! You won a prize!”

“That’s right, little man,” the employee chims in. “What do you want?”

“Uh…” Stiles hesitates. He looks at all the toys before settling on a cat plushie dressed as a princess.

The employee’s eyebrows climb his forehead in surprise, but he gives the toy without any question. “There you go.”

Stiles smiles at the plushie. “Thank you.”

After that game, the kids decide to go to food kiosks, making Chris buy more cotton candy and popcorn than is reasonable. Still Chris doesn’t complain. The kids are having so much fun and it’s great to see Stiles getting more and more comfortable.

Eventually, they have to go back home and that means taking Stiles back to his grandmother. Chris drives the car to the apartment building where the boy lives and, before he leaves the car, Stiles slides closer to Allison to give her a hug. Chris keeps an eye on the rearview mirror, but doesn’t say anything, giving the kids the illusion of privacy.

Allison quickly hugs back her friend. “I love you!” the girl says happily.

Stiles mumbles against her hair. “Me too.” He leans away and then he gives her his prize. “You can have it.”

“Are you sure?” Allison asks sceptically. “It’s your prize!”

Stiles smiles at her and Chris is sure that, if it were possible, the boy would have hearts pouring out of his eyes with how lovingly he’s looking at his friend. “I’m sure.”

Allison seems sweetly shy at this. “Okay. Thank you.”

Stiles leans over to kiss Allison on the cheek and then he leaves the car.

As Chris drives back home, he can’t help but feel sad that his daughter is already being taken away from him. At the same time, he is so, so happy with the way Stiles is taking care of his daughter. He guesses it won’t be too hard to accept when, in a few years, Allison will inevitably tell him that she’s going out with Stiles. He won’t have to be scared for his daughter.

“Daddy?” Allison asks once they’re near the house.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Chris has to smile. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

Honestly, he would keep them at that age, where the both of them are so sweet and where they clearly still need him.

 

* * *

 

 

A year later, when the kids are ten, Chris receives an upsetting phone call. For some reason, he hadn’t ever thought this would come to happen.

He’s at his gun shop while the kids are at school when the phone rings. There isn’t anyone in and so he answers quickly. “Gun and Supplies, how may I help you?”

He hears someone crying on the other end of the line and Chris freezes. For a second, he thinks that, whoever is on the other end of the phone is trying to prank him. Because, honestly, who calls a gun shop as they are crying? But then, the other person hiccups and he knows he has heard that sound. It sounds exactly like his daughter when she’s upset which makes his heart beat wildly in his chest.

“Baby girl? Is that you?” he asks as he runs to the front door of his shop. He locks the door and turns the sign to indicate that he’s closed.

“Daddy!” Allison sobs into the phone.

“What’s going on, sweetheart?” he asks, multiple scenarios flitting through his mind. If someone has hurt his baby girl, they’re going to pay very dearly.

Allison doesn’t answer the question. She’s too emotional, crying her heart out on the phone and Chris wishes he had her here with him so that he could take her in his arms.

“You have to talk to me, baby,” he tells his daughter. “You know I would do anything for you, but you need to tell me what’s going on so that I can fix it.”

“Stiles is gone!” the little girl sobs out. “His… his grandma died and… and… some people took him! Social services!”

Chris swallows thickly. Oh dear. He can’t believe he never saw this coming. He should have. Clarice Stilinski had been an old and fragile woman. Of course she would die eventually. He doesn’t know what he should do.

“Okay,” Chris says, uncertain, trying to buy some time. Sadly, he doesn’t think there are a lot of options. “Darling, I don’t think there’s a lot of things to be done.”

Allison growls loudly at him, sounding mad and wounded. “You just said that you would do anything for me!” she yells at him.

Chris sighs, feeling kind of angry too. Because he doesn’t want Stiles to go either. He likes the kid. Likes him very much and he and Allison are supposed to end up together. That won’t happen if the boy leaves Beacon Hills. “What do you want me to do, sweetheart?” he asks gently.

Allison sniffs a few times. “I want you and mom to adopt him.”

The world seems to stop at that sentence. Adopting Stiles? Really? A part of Chris is okay with that. Stiles deserves to live with people that love him and that take care of more than just his basic needs. At the same time, he knows Victoria is going to be a bitch about the issue and Chris wonders… how will this change Allison and Stiles’ friendship? Will they still go where they’re heading; towards a romantic relationship? Or not?

“Are you sure you want to have him as a brother?” Chris asks. He needs his daughter to understand. “That will change a lot of things, sweetheart.”

“Yes!” Allison accepts readily. “I want him with us! I love Stiles, daddy!” she says around a sob.

Chris takes a deep breath, already planning everything he will have to do. He’s pretty sure he will have to do a few illegal things to be sure that he can adopt the boy… but just like he said. He would do anything for his baby and… well, there are a lot of things he would do for Stiles too.

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you saying?” Victoria snarls at her husband.

Chris sighs, exasperated. “I’m saying that we’re going to adopt Stiles.”

Victoria throws her hands up as she paces in what used to be their bedroom. Chris is very glad that he sent Allison to Kate’s. That way, Allison won’t overhear anything she shouldn’t hear. “All of this for the silly infatuation of a stupid little girl!”

“I’ll remind you that that ‘stupid little girl’ is your daughter,” Chris says menacingly. He has to clench his hands into fists so that he doesn’t grab the woman in front of him and shake her. God, he hates Victoria. He can’t believe he ever thought of their marriage as a good union. A poisoned gift, more like. At least he got Allison out of the deal.

Victoria scoffs at the man, her disgust clear on her face. “Right. All I ever did was give birth to that child. I’m no mother to her and she’s no daughter to me.”

Chris wants to call her a cold-blooded bitch but he reins it in. “If you had _tried_ to have a contact with Allison…”

“ _When?_ ” Victoria spits. “You snatched her out of my arms the minute she was born! And you’ve been creeping around her ever since! Hence why she’s turned all delusional!”

Chris snaps. “Fine! I might have snatched her because she’s the most important person in my life! But don’t you dare pretend for a fucking minute that this arrangement hasn’t made you feel relieved! You didn’t care one fucking bit that I raised Allison by myself!”

Victoria’s lips twitch, indicating that she doesn’t know how to refute that statement.

“So for once in your damn life, you’re going to act like a fucking mother and give Allison what she needs, alright?” Chris says as he pins his wife with his eyes. “If not, I will divorce you, _disgrace_ you, and all the hard work you’ve been doing for my family will have been for nothing, you hear me? I’ll find a fucking way to drag you down.”

Victoria stands straighter and though her poker face is impressive, Chris knows that the woman isn’t feeling comfortable at all. Perfect. He wants her to squirm. “Alright. What do you want me to do?”

“You’re going to agree to the adoption and you’re going to talk to my father so that he can help force things a bit with social services. You’ve been useful, he’ll help you.”

Victoria harrumphs at that. “It isn’t hard to know why Gerard likes me more,” she jabs. “Fine. I’ll do so.”

Victoria leaves the room without a backward glance. Chris watches her go, his mind set. What a cold bitch.

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles comes back to the Argent’s home a few days later, the boy seems shell-shocked. He enters the house with only a small luggage bag and he keeps looking everywhere, as if it’s the first time he has set foot here. The image settles something in Chris’ mind. He now knows, one hundred percent, that he made the right call in listening to Allison and adopting Stiles.

Chris means to go and welcome the child but his daughter gets there first. She runs to Stiles and hugs him tight. “Stiles!” she says, her voice full of emotion. “You’re home!”

Stiles wraps his arms around his friend and screws his eyes shut. He doesn’t say anything, simply stays there for a long few minutes, his breath hitching from time to time. Allison doesn’t complain, happy to offer some support. Chris himself doesn’t dare moving an inch, afraid something would break this delicate balance they seem to have going on.

Eventually, Stiles leans back, his eyes red and full of unshed tears. The smile on his face is full of happiness and love however. “Thank you,” he whispers to Allison.

Allison grins at him before glancing back at Chris. “Well, daddy is awesome! He’s the one that adopted you after all!”

Stiles blushes and looks down at the ground. “Thank you, Mr. Argent…”

Allison knocks her shoulder with her new brother’s. “You can’t call him that anymore! He’s your daddy too!”

Somehow, that makes Stiles blush even harder and Chris feels a weird tension in the air. “Thank you, daddy.”

Something twists sharply in Chris when he hears those words. He kind of likes hearing that word out of the boy’s mouth because, after all this time, the boy is as much his as Allison is. Now, officially so. But the situation is still delicate and Chris doesn’t want Allison pushing Stiles when they should manage the boy after the death of his only remaining family.

Chris walks closer to the boy. He kneels down so that they’re on the same level. “I’m very happy to have you with us, Stiles. I know you’re going to fit quite nicely here. But if you don’t want to call me dad, it really is fine, you hear? You don’t have to force yourself. You can just call me Chris if you want.”

Stiles shrugs helplessly. “I’ve never had a daddy before…”

This tears at Chris heart. Stiles is such a great kid and he deserves all that life can give him. “Okay, kiddo,” Chris agrees.

He stands up and turns to show Stiles to his new room. He still sees Allison and Stiles smiling at one another, like they just tricked him, before he starts walking out of the entrance, the kids following him. Chris has to wonder what tricks they’ll be up to in the future.

 

* * *

 

Stiles feels a bit guilty about it, but, every since his nona died three years ago, his life has improved a lot. He misses his nona, of course. She did raise him for a long time, after all. But she never really gave him any hugs and she certainly never smiled at him like Allison or Chris do. In fact, Victoria (who he will _never_ call mom) reminds him of his nona. There to give you what you can’t live without, but nothing more.

Stiles is fine with that. He simply concentrates on the good people in his life, and that’s all that matters. Not like it’s difficult. Being with Allison and Chris everyday is like being in paradise. He gets to play with his sister whenever he wants to and he can also talk to Chris much more easily now. And… damn, does he like talking with Chris. He knows that he shouldn’t have any feelings for the man that is basically his father, but, honestly… How can he resist? The man has such a nice voice, and it makes Stiles hot inside. Plus, he gives a lot of hugs. Stiles is hoarding those as much as he can.

“Stop moving,” Allison tells him and Stiles settles immediately on his sister’s bed where they are both sitting.

Allison is currently putting makeup on him and, with his eyes closed, Stiles tends to let his imagination run free. Which clearly wasn’t a good idea today because he now has a boner. This makes things a bit awkward. Thankfully, Allison is too concentrated on his face to notice anything, so Stiles lets her continue. She’s humming a song as she works, her voice so off-key that he can’t even recognize the melody. It makes him smile.

Allison gently presses a brush on his cheeks before stopping. “Okay, I think I’m done. Want to look?” she asks, though she doesn’t wait for an answer. She reaches behind her and pulls out a small mirror.

Stiles takes the object and looks at his reflection. He admires his long hair that Allison curled and the dramatic smokey makeup. Allison has gotten so good at turning him into… a girl? He doesn’t know. They used to turn him into a princess for her fun but now, Allison simply puts him in girl clothes and makes him wear makeup. And he… learned to like it. He would never go out of the house like this. Hell no. But, it is a peaceful moment where they just enjoy being together and where they can breathe.

“It’s nice. You did good, Allie,” he praises his sister.

Allison grins at him before pulling a few set of her clothes towards them. “Strip,” she tells him.

Normally, Stiles doesn’t have any problem stripping to his underwear in front of his sister. They’ve been friends for so long that they aren’t shy about their bodies. But he still has this embarrassing boner situation going on and there’s no way he’s subjecting Allison to this. She’s a lady, after all.

“Uh… can you turn around?” he asks, feeling like a dumbass.

Allison frowns at him. “Why?”

“Uh…” Stiles isn’t sure how he should explain this. _Yeah, I was thinking about our daddy and now I just want to jack off to the sound of his voice?_ That isn’t going to happen. He tries to find a way to use a euphemism, but Allison just goes and grabs his dick.

Stiles squeaks in surprise, growing tense as his hands quickly grab his sister’s arm to pull her back. “What are you doing?” he asks, sounding alarmed.

“You’re hard,” Allison notes, her eyes fixed on his jeans covered crotch. Her lips slowly stretch into a seductive smirk, an expression Stiles hasn’t ever seen on Allison’s face. “What were you thinking about?”

“U-uh…” Stiles gasps, unable to make a sentence, as his sister tightens her hold on his dick. It makes him grow stiffer, even though the hold on his cock is maybe just a bit too tight. He can’t help it. It feels so different, so good, having someone else touch him there that he has to concentrate on not moving his hips.

“Can I… jerk you off?” Allison asks, hesitant.

Stiles knows he should say no. Or… well, he _thinks_ he should say no. Allison is… Allison! She’s just nice and kind and brave and… and… oh shit, she’s about to _jerk him off_ . He loves her so much and he knows that she loves him too and that they are going to have sex at some point in the future, because they’re _together_ , always have been, and she wants to _jerk him off_.

“Y-yeah,” he accepts.

Allison beams at him before quickly trying to open his jeans. Stiles has to help her after a few seconds because he’s eager to get this show on the road. When the jeans are finally open, Allison pulls Stiles’ underwear out of the way and then she freezes. She gets this thoughtful look on her face as she stares at the cock in front of her.

“It’s so weird,” the girl says and Stiles, though still very horny, is starting to feel a bit embarrassed. Because, what if there’s something wrong with him? What if Allison thinks he’s ugly?

“What?” he asks.

“I’ve never seen a dick before… it’s weird,” Allison says distractedly as she takes the member in her small hand. Stiles’ breath hitches and he has a hard time following the conversation now. He only knows one thing at the moment and it’s that the feel of her skin on his is amazing.

“How should I do this?” Allison asks quietly as she starts moving her hand slowly up and down. “Is that fine?”

Stiles moans softly before wrapping his hand around Allison’s. He tightens her grip on his cock and he pulls her hand faster so that the movement creates more friction. “Oh…” he breathes out, feeling his balls draw up tight against his body. His whole groin lights up, heat pooling in his stomach, making everything feel amazing, and then Stiles cries out as he comes  all over Allison’s clothes.

His sister startles, but she doesn’t lean away from him. In fact, she looks quite amazed by all the sperm that comes out of her brother. “Oh, wow,” Allison says, the words escaping her mouth in a breath.

“Wow,” Stiles agrees because this certainly has been the best orgasm he has ever had. He knows Allison barely touched him and he should be embarrassed that he didn’t even last a minute. But. Oh. My. God. He must have reached Heaven…

Allison laughs. “That good?” she asks.

Stiles simply nods as he settles more comfortably against the pillows behind him. There aren’t any words that would do justice to how he feels right now. He takes a second to breathe before gesturing at Allison’s ruined blouse. “Sorry for that…”

Allison looks down at herself, finally realising her shirt is dirty. “Oh. No prob. I’ll just…” She starts unbuttoning and Stiles quickly sits up and starts helping her. Allison looks up with a frown. “You don’t have to…”

Stiles rolls his eyes at his sister. Honestly. They have known each other for seven years now. She should know that there’s no way he won’t reciprocate a kindness. And this type of kindness? It really is a pleasure. “Shut up, Allie,” he reprimands her.

Allison, instead of looking chastised, smirks at him. She stops unbuttoning her blouse, letting Stiles do all the work. Once he’s done, he pushes the clothe off of Allison’s shoulders and he comes face to face with her bra. It’s a pink girly thing and it looks perfect against Allison’s pearly skin. “Can you take it off?” Stiles asks. “And everything else?”

Allison slowly stands up from the bed, a smile still in place on her face. She takes the bra, her skirt and her panties off before sitting down again, right in Stiles’ lap. Stiles, of course, is eagerly looking at his sister’s body. God, she’s perfect. So beautiful. He lifts a hand and gently runs his hand on Allison’s breast. Even her skin is perfect, like silk.

“You’re so beautiful, Allie,” he whispers to her and she blushes. “Can I kiss you?”

Allison nods and she leans forward, initiating the kiss herself. The kiss is… awkward. The both of them don’t necessarily know how they should do this and when they add tongues, it just gets extremely messy and wet. They adjust however and the kiss grows smoother and pleasurable. Stiles even brings Allison closer in a hug, bringing his sister’s breast against his chest. He regrets not having taken his shirt off.

Eventually, they part when they realise that they still need to breathe. Stiles doesn’t let Allison even recover before moving her off of him and pushing her down on the mattress. She did bring him off and he plans on giving as good as he got.

“Ouf!” Allison exclaims once she hits the mattress. “What-”

He follows her down, standing on his knees. Stiles parts Allison’s legs and gets a good first look at her crotch. He sees her folds and where her vagina most likely is. He has to search a bit to find her clitoris, but then he sees it. And he totally understands now why Allison said that his dick was weird, because her vagina is weird. As in, they’ve never seen genitalia of the opposite sex before.

He doesn’t say anything though. He simply leans down and licks one careful stripe from her vagina to her clit. It’s when Stiles lands on the clit that Allison squeaks in pleasure. “Oh! Do that again!” she demands breathlessly.

Stiles grins and starts thoroughly licking the little bundle of nerves. Allison twitches in pleasure and her breathing grows more and more heavy. Her thighs are shaking around Stiles’ head and the boy smoothes his hands over her legs.

It’s only once Stiles notices how Allison is growing wet that he thinks about maybe penetrating her. Of course, he’d like to put his dick there. But he’s still rational enough from his orgasm he just had to know that that would be the stupidest thing to do. He doesn’t want Allison to get pregnant after all. But! He still has fingers doesn’t he?

He gently pushes a finger in her vagina and Allison immediately moans loudly. Stiles leans back just far enough to tease her. “Shh! You don’t want daddy to hear you, do you?”

Allison moans even louder which makes Stiles smirk before licking her again. He tries to push a second finger in but Allison flinches away. “Too much.”

Stiles removes the second finger and simply keeps the first one in, creating some friction with a back and forth movement of his wrist. He looks up some time later when Allison’s breathing grows more harsh. Her thighs are shaking again, more violently than before. “Oh fuck!” Allison yells out as her vagina suddenly _throbs_.

Stiles doesn’t expect that. At all. He even thinks that he unknowingly hurt her. He feels awful and he tries to lean back only to have Allison grab at his hair, pushing him down on her crotch. “ _Don’t stop!_ ” she hisses. “Faster!”

And so Stiles complies, putting some pressure on her clit as he massages the flesh with his tongue and grinding his hand into her vagina. Allison rides her orgasm for what seems like _minutes_. Stiles grows undeniably hard with how much Allison is responding to the stimuli.

Some time later, Allison flinches away, the sensations too heightened. Stiles sits back on his heels as he removes his finger. Allison is spread on the mattress, her limbs akimbo, and her eyes closed. She looks like she has run a marathon. It makes Stiles proud of himself for having given Allison so much pleasure.

“Oh my God…” Allison sighs. “Oh my God… Now I understand why people LOVE sex. We need to do this everyday.”

“You’ve never had an orgasm?” Stiles asks curiously. He has been jerking off for some time now. Then again, his dick is very easily accessible.

Allison shrugs. “Masturbated a bit, but… the angle is weird.”

“Ah…”

They stay there in silence until Allison opens her eyes. She’s clearly about to say something until she sees Stiles’ face. Then, she starts laughing.

“What?” Stiles asks, not understanding why his sister is laughing.

“Your face! You have makeup everywhere!”

Stiles groans, slightly embarrassed. This is the first time he has sex, and he’s wearing makeup? Smooth. Real smooth.

“Oh shit!” Allison suddenly exclaims. “Does that mean I have makeup on my vagina?”

Stiles looks down and—yep. There is. He can’t stop himself. He laughs.

“Oh no!” Allison whines before flopping down on the floor. “We need to take a shower.”

Stiles has to agree, of course. Sadly, they can’t wash together, which would have been fun. But one day, when their scheme has come to completion, they will be able to. And maybe not just the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Lavenderlotion! Happy birthday! :D

Once Allison and Stiles turn sixteen, Chris has to finally admit that there might be something weird going on in their family dynamic.

The weird things that happen aren’t about how Allison and Stiles are acting between themselves. They are undeniably in love though Chris can’t tell if they’ve confessed to one another yet. They’re always doing something together and they share these lingering gazes that are so intense, it’s impossible to think that they aren’t a couple. However, they still keep their distance from one another and Chris hasn’t ever caught them kissing or anything of the sort.

No, the weird thing is how they interact with him. They’re always with him when he isn’t busy and they do give the same lingering gazes that are so inappropriate but so… intoxicating at the same time.

Chris doesn’t have the time to truly think over the issue however (not that he really wants to think about whatever the fuck is going on), because, suddenly, there are werewolves in Beacon Hills.

Now, Chris is a very calm person. Some would even say cold-hearted. And it definitely isn’t the first time that Chris has had to face werewolves for the good of humanity. But Chris totally  _ freaks out  _ when he learns there is a threat this close to his babies. Because, though he has trained Allison and Stiles through the years without them even noticing, they aren’t really ready to face any of those monsters by themselves. What if they get ambushed on their way from school? What if they get attacked when they’re out, having fun with other kids?

For the first time in years, Chris takes a more active role in the supernatural world. The rogue werewolf kills a few people in town and Chris becomes nearly obsessed with finding the one behind this, searching through the woods at night and keeping an eye on the town by day.

Chris is exhausted. He’s putting everything he has into finding the culprit, even accepting to work with Victoria. The cooperation is uneasy, filled with Chris’ hatred for his wife and Victoria’s judgemental gaze. But the woman has a whole network of people ready to work for her, making her very useful.

So Chris is too busy and tired to think about very inappropriate things. He also doesn’t really have the time to be around his darlings, which definitely makes him grumpier, but it might be, ultimately, a good thing. After all, taking a bit of distance as his kids grow is normal, right?

That’s what Chris tells himself before he’s finally able to sleep for the too few hours he gives himself. It doesn’t stop him from yearning for his baby girl and his sweet boy.

***

Allison and Stiles are getting very frustrated. Everything has been planned for a very long time and everything was going so very well. Chris couldn’t resist them and, God, were they aching for the older man! But, suddenly, people started getting murdered by a ‘mountain lion’ or something (they kind of have an idea of what’s going on) and Chris has been all over that shit like his life depended on it.

_ Very _ frustrating.

Allison has been pretending not to pout the whole evening ever since Chris has left the house, lying as to where he was going to be, while Stiles has been silently thinking as he watches the television, his leg jumping up and down restlessly.

Feeling drained, Allison joins Stiles on the couch in the living room before slumping on her brother. Stiles’ hand automatically reaches for his sister’s hair, carding his fingers through the long strands.

“What are we going to do, Stiles?” Allison asks dejectedly.

Stiles sighs because, damn, he’s pretty depressed about the whole issue too. They’ve been trying so hard to get Chris to fall for them despite the age gap, the homosexuality, the polyamory and the incest factors. They had been so damn close too! Goddamn the fucking murders.

“... I don’t know, Allie,” Stiles mutters.

Allison pokes her brother in the ribs, getting a soft yelp from the boy. She rolls her eyes.

“Don’t lie, it’s very unbecoming.”

Stiles huffs a laugh. His sister knows him too well. “Okay, okay,” he says before Allison can poke him some more. “I might have an idea. It’s going to make daddy freak out though.”

“Oh?” Allison asks, interested.

“I think we should act out. Make him remember that we need our daddy with us.”

Allison nods her ascent, her eyes glued to the television, though her focus is entirely on her brother. “Yeah. We might have been too easy on daddy. Such angels.”

Stiles feels a smirk appear on his face as a few scenarios pass through his mind. He wonders if they should go gradually or if they should tackle the problem head on and shock their daddy senseless.

Well, he has the whole night to think about what they have to do first. For now, they should enjoy having the house all to themselves while they still can. Discreetly, Stiles reaches for the small controller he has hidden in his pocket and pushes on a button.

Allison suddenly moans as the vibrator she has been wearing all day comes to life, making her hungry for more sensations.

“Stiles,” she moans before she pushes the teen flat on the couch. She quickly straddles Stiles, knowing they are both going to be incoherent with lust soon enough.

***

“Are you ready?” Stiles asks the next day as he hides with his sister in the girl’s locker room at school.

Allison smiles, looking deadly and so seductive as she applies a fresh coat of lipstick on her ruby lips. She looks at herself in the mirror one last time before nodding. “I think I’m good.”

Stiles approaches his sister, lacing his arms around her stomach. He drops a quick kiss on her shoulder, admiring how stunning Allison is when she goes all out. Not that she isn’t stunning first thing in the morning, cause she is. Just… different stunning. “You’re great.”

Allison smirks as she pushes her ass against Stiles’ front. He’s hard. Wickedly, she decides to get her own revenge as she presses a button on a different remote.

“Oh shit, Allie!” Stiles gasps as the buttplug he’s wearing starts to vibrate.

Allison quickly walks out of Stiles’ embrace. “Wait here while I take care of it. You should hide in a stall.”

Stiles nods before doing as asked, walking stiffly. He locks the small stall and is about to open his pants because, fuck, who knows how long it’s going to take Allison to accomplish what she has to do? He might as well get a good wank. But then, before he can put his hand on himself, Allison speaks up.

“Remember, you don’t get to touch yourself,” she says sternly.

Stiles punches the stall’s door with a vicious growl, making Allison laugh evilly before leaving the locker room.

***

Chris has a lead. Oh, he’s pretty damn sure who the fucking werewolf is. Or, werewolves. Fucking Hales coming back again. They must be the ones that turned this Scott kid and he’s totally incapable of dealing with the change. Still… there’s something fishy going on. There has to be more than a teen having no control. And the deaths are very strange. There didn’t seem to be a link between each other, but… Chris is doubting that now. More so because it’s clear Victoria and Gerard are trying to hide something from him.

Chris sighs tiredly.

He knows he has to to look into things on his own at this point. Victoria and and Gerard will just try to leash him into their scheme if he keeps working with them. So, instead of continuing investigating with the two, he decides to come back home early. That way, he can plan how he’s going to tackle the problem on his own, catch up on his sleep and, most of all, see his precious kids.

Chris feels terrible for leaving them on their own for more than two weeks now. He knows Allison and Stiles are sixteen and they don’t really need him, but he has noticed how sad they have been getting as the days rolled on. Worse still,  _ Chris _ misses them. He misses Allison’s bright presence and Stiles’ quick wit. He just… he just  _ needs _ them, like a drug.

Leaving the two Argents is a tricky thing; their eyes full of glares, hidden insult and an angry father, but Chris doesn’t give a shit and he simply leaves Gerard’s house, without a backward glance. He jumps into his car, actually feeling some anticipation which quickly replaces the numb sleepiness that has overwhelmed him in the last few days. As Chris drives through Beacon Hills, he glances at the clock, noticing that his babies have to be home right now. It makes something in him loosen up.

He quickly parks the car in the garage and walks to the side door. As he enters the house, he hears the sweet voice of Allison as she explains something. It makes Chris smile. Then, he heads to the living room, where he’s pretty sure his two darlings must be.

He’s ready to greet his children as he enters the room, when he suddenly stops in his tracks, his smile completely melting off of his face. There, sitting on the sofa, is Scott McCall.

He quickly takes in the scene, understanding that his kids are having a study session with the werewolf. But it’s easy to see that it really isn’t as innocent as it looks like. Not with how close Allison is sitting to Scott. Not with how lonely and heartbroken Stiles seems, alone on the armchair. And Scott, the imbecile, is looking down Allison’s cleavage, not aware of Stiles!

What the fuck? Chris loves his baby girl, but he’s suddenly very cross with her. What the fuck is she doing, acting like a tease towards this dangerous werewolf when Stiles is already at her feet, desperately in love with her? Is she trying to provoke her brother? Get a reaction from him? Make him finally act and ask her out?

Or has Chris been reading the whole situation wrong? Is he just a pervert, imagining his children together, hoping they’re also interested in him?

Chris feels like his head is about to explode. He doesn’t have an answer and the shame that is ravaging his heart isn’t helping him either. What’s sure though is that he will not have a potentially dangerous werewolf under his roof, practically drooling at his beautiful daughter.

He clears his voice, making the teens all turn towards him. Allison and Stiles beam at him while Scott turns completely red.

“Daddy!” Allison exclaims as she jumps up to her feet. “You’re home early!”

She walks to him to give him a hug and Chris complies, though he stays on high alert. He still briefly notices the completely indecent shirt Allison is wearing, so low in the front that the edge of her bra is visible. In the background of his mind, Chris is freaking out. What the fuck happened while he was gone? Allison hasn’t ever dressed like this before, and while she’s just stunning and sexy as hell, she’s still his baby girl!

Stiles quickly follows his sister and stands to give a hug to Chris. “Dad,” he whispers, his eyes a bit too big and shiny, a clear statement to how hurt his darling boy is.

Goddamn, why the fuck did he leave his babies all alone?

“Uh… Hi, Mr. Argent,” Scott eventually says.

Right. It’s because of this fucker.

Chris feels his face contort in a scowl. His children try to back away from the three-way hug they’re having but Chris tightens his grip on the two teens. He’s refusing to let go because Stiles definitively needs the love right now and because he doesn’t want Scott to get another glance at Allison’s breasts.

“Scott McCall,” Chris says as calmly and as deadly as he can. “What are you doing in my home?”

Scott hunches on himself, looking like a chastised child. “Uh… Allison invited me over… for… for homework?”

The fucking tone this stupid werewolf is using, like he’s not sure that’s what this evening was supposed to be about. He was fucking hoping to fuck with Allison. Scott is lucky he has his children in his arms because he would freaking shoot the dog right there in his living room for thinking he could touch his daughter like that.

“For homework?” Chris asks, clearly implying that he knows that this isn’t how Scott hoped the evening would end.

If possible, Scott shrinks even more in the sofa, like he thinks he’ll disappear if he keeps sinking into the cushions. “Um… yes?”

“How about you get the fuck out of my house?” Chris suggests threateningly.

Scott immediately jumps to his feet, shoving his things into his backpack. “Yes, sir,” the werewolf says as he runs to the front door, the door banging shut behind him.

“Daddy!” Allison admonishes him with a frown on her face. “You didn’t have to be so rude!”

Chris just looks at her, his heart beating a tad too fast. How is he supposed to react here? He knows that he should try to be sensible, but all he can think with right now is his heart. And so he knows that he says the wrong thing.

“I don’t want you to hang out with Scott McCall, am I clear?” he tells her abruptly.

Allison freezes, unused to Chris being this short with her, but  _ he doesn’t want the fleabag around his darlings _ . Is it too much to ask for this one thing to go right in the clusterfuck that is the reappearance of werewolves in Beacon Hills?

“But, Daddy!” Allison contests, a soft pout on her mouth and her eyes, big and shiny.

Chris shakes his head, not wanting to hear whatever she has to say. Meanwhile, Stiles huddles closer to him and Chris squeezes him to give him as much comfort as he can. God, what about his sweet boy? Can’t Allison see that she’s breaking his heart?

“Not another word. That boy is bad news and I don’t want to even see him near one of you. I’m not kidding, I’ll ground you if I have to.”

Allison’s mouth opens in indignation. “Ground me?” she asks, disbelieving.

She has a right to not think he’s being serious. Chris hasn’t ever grounded his kids. Not to say that he permitted them to do everything they wanted, because he didn’t. It’s just that his babies never had a problem listening to the rules. Until now that is.

“Yes. I’ll ground your ass down in your room and  _ don’t try me _ . Understood?”

Allison makes a frustrated face before nodding. Chris sighs in relief before kissing Stiles on the forehead and he tries to do the same for his baby girl but she evades him. Before he can react, Allison grabs Stiles’ arm and she walks out of the room with her brother behind her. Not long after, Chris hears the door of her room slam shut and he sighs.

He  _ really _ shouldn’t have left his children all alone in the past weeks.

***

Once Allison closes the door behind her, she turns to look at Stiles. The smile she has tried so hard to hide finally breaks out.

“That went even better than I thought!”

Stiles nods, a smirk on his face. “Yeah… it really did.”

Allison throws herself on her bed before looking at Stiles in consideration. “Should we… start with phase two?”

Stiles shakes his head as he joins his sister on the bed. He lies down right beside her. “No. We have to wait a few days at least. Make him sweat.”

Allison snorts in amusement before turning her head, making Stiles do the same so that they can look into each other's eyes. Allison’s smile is so big, her dimples are in full display. “He did make us miserable for two weeks…”

“So… what? You want to make him wait that long?” Stiles asks.

Allison takes a second to truly think over the question. “Hmm… I don’t think I’ll be able to wait that long though…”

Stiles nods in understanding. Honestly, he doesn’t think he can either. “I think a week would be the best.”

“Okay… A week.”

“A week.”

***

The next days are hell. Chris feels like he’s out of the loop in… everything. He doesn’t know what Gerard and Victoria are trying to hide. Doesn’t know why Kate is suddenly coming back. Doesn’t know what his children are playing at.

He feels like a pawn. And while he used to be content in that role, he can’t stand it anymore. So, while it would be easiest to simply confront his babies, he still can’t bear to face some realities. He decides to tackle the werewolf problem on his own and find what the fuck his family is trying to hide from him.

But then Kate is fucking everything up. Every time he tries to find some answers, she’s there to run interference. She’s always in his face, barely leaving him any time to just fucking think and he’s starting to resent her. She didn’t use to be this frustrating when they were younger. She used to be sweet, if a bit too intense. But now she seems off. She’s… different.

She’s into the whole scheme, he’s sure.

***

Kate is a disaster. She puts a wrench in Stiles’ plan, forcing them to wait for phase two, and he’s not happy. Especially once he researches a bit on the computer (hacking, really) and finds just how horrible she truly is.

At that point, Allison and Stiles finally know what is truly going on around Beacon Hills and they’re starting to wonder if they shouldn’t just put their plan to seduce their daddy on the back burner. Because, let’s face it, this is maybe a bit more important than getting some D. Especially when the psycho aunt is maybe plotting some harm to her own family.

Stiles, of course, doesn’t have any definitive proof that she’s out to get them, but it’s clear that, while Kate adores Allison, she hates Stiles and it’s making both him and Allie nervous as hell. Worse still is the way, Kate looks at Chris with cold condescension. 

And their daddy! God, the man looks like he’s stuck between a rock and a hard place. Now, with what Stiles dug up on Kate, he’s a bit scared to know how involved his daddy was or not in the whole Hale massacre. Allie too isn’t too impressed. But Chris looks simply miserable and Stiles likes to think that he knows his daddy well enough to know that  _ if _ Chris really is involved, it is despite himself.

So. Stiles wants to rectify the situation. Get Chris out of this shit fest that is the rest of the Argent family, and to do so, well… Allie and he will just have to keep the man too busy to be involved in anything else that isn’t his babies. Seduce their daddy, it is.

“I say we follow through phase two,” Stiles tells his sister as they plot in her bedroom.

“Here?” Allison asks, her voice full of scepticism.

Stiles shakes his head because, with Kate breathing down everybody’s neck and sleeping in the room right besides Allie’s, their plan is bound to backfire.

“Not here. I think we should do it at school,” he proposes.

Allison opens her mouth before closing it, seemingly at a loss. Then, her face turns red. “At school? Are you crazy? It would be so…”

She doesn’t finish her sentence but Stiles understands what she’s trying to say. It might be their only chance to have what they want, and God, they are  _ so close, _ but the stakes are much higher now. Because of Kate and Gerard, because of the people turning up dead, because something is bound to break any time now.

The best they can do is hope that they’ve read the situation correctly and that their daddy really is completely gone on them. That and cross their fingers.

“It’s make or break,” Stiles says.

Allison nods her head pensively. It isn’t long before a look of determination settles on her face.

“We’ll succeed,” she assures her brother. “We’ll have him.”

Stiles nods at Allie though he isn’t as sure as his sister. It might be because he’s negative or realistic, but… This can either end the way they want to or it could end in a fucking disaster. And if it ends badly… well Stiles will have a few backup plans just in case. Because, if his research has proven anything, it’s that the Argent family isn’t afraid of taking drastic measures.


	3. Chapter 3

The day phase two is finally put into motion, Stiles and Allison are a nervous wreck. Stiles is hiding it as best as he can, of course. He doesn’t want to worry his sister too much. But Allison can still feel it and she’s a bit more withdrawn that day than she normally is.

At lunch, they sit with Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Scott and everybody else, and they all keep glancing at Allison, unused to seeing her that way. The two teens try to eat a bit, or they make a show of it, but Stiles quickly excuses himself and kindly asks his sister if she wants to go to the infirmary, as planned. Since Allison looks like she’s not feeling too well, no one stops them from leaving the cafeteria.

However, instead of heading towards the infirmary like they led the others to believe, they head to the girls’ locker room. Once inside, Stiles faces Allison and he notices how white her face is. Despite how uncomfortable she is, she still has a very determined expression on her face, and Stiles knows she’s going to do this, no matter what.

“Are you ready?” Stiles asks her instead of saying what he truly wants to. 

Allison nods. “Yeah,” she answers, her voice full of steel.

Stiles really tries to keep it in, but he caves, feeling worried for his sister. Because their plan is kind of crazy and definitely risky. Plus, they don’t really know what the consequences will be. They… they could just regroup at home and think up another plan that wouldn’t be this dangerous.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

Allison narrows her eyes at her brother, her uneasiness slowly starting to fade as frustration is taking place. “Stiles Argent. If you don’t get your dick in my vagina in the next five minutes, I’ll put you in chastity for a full month.”

At the threat, Stiles feels his eyes pop open in horror. They have a cock cage at home and they’ve played with it a bit. It was awesome and terrible at the same time, but it was only ever for a few hours. A whole  _ month _ though… And he knows Allison would go through with it.

Stiles shudders before opening his pants and pulling his underwear below his balls. “Okay!” he squeaks out.

Allison giggles, the mood suddenly less tense. She sits down on one of the bench and then lies down with a smile. The bench isn’t large and it really isn’t comfortable, but it’s that or the floor and there’s no way they’re doing this on the ground.

Allison reaches for her skirt and flips it up, showing the the dainty thong she’s wearing. Stiles’ irises blow wider, his eyes fixed on his sister’s crotch as he runs his fingers on the delicate lace.

“It’s new?” he asks, not remembering this pair of panties. Allison tends to wear soft pastel colours for her underwears, so the black fabric of the thong against the pearly white of her skin seems even more sexy than normal.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Allison grins, her dimples appearing on her cheeks.

Stiles hums in appreciation when he notices that the lace around the middle of her crotch, just over her folds, is split. “Oh God,” Stiles gasps. “Are you fucking real?”

Allison’s grin turns into a satisfied smirk. “You like them?” she asks.

Stiles finally looks into his sister’s eyes. “Fuck yes,” he tells her as he plunges two fingers into Allison’s core.

“Aah!” she moans loudly before slapping a hand on her mouth to stifle the sound.

Stiles quickly takes Allison’s hand away from her face as he fucks his sister with his fingers. “Moan as loudly as you can, Allie.”

Allison nods, not stopping the sounds that escape her mouth. She’s starting to feel a bit self-conscious though, despite the pleasure her brother is giving her. It’s just that she’s unable to ignore their surroundings. It feels so wrong to have her legs wide open when at school… though she isn’t going to lie, there is a little thrill too. But mostly, she feels anxious.

“Come here,” she pleads her brother and Stiles seems to understand because he pulls his fingers out before lowering himself over Allison.

“Shit,” Stiles mutters. The bench sucks. He clumsily sheaths himself inside Allison as he balances himself over his lover. The whole situation is a bit ridiculous and if they didn’t have a plan, he’s pretty sure that they would stop right there.

But yeah. They’re on their way to seduce their daddy, and it means some sacrifices, like comfort and human decency. It’s easier to ignore their surroundings once he’s actually thrusting into Allison.

“That good?” he asks breathlessly.

Allison moans loudly. “Yes… Harder?”

Stiles smiles at her before doing as asked. Allison gets even louder, the sounds she makes resonate in the locker room, as well as the slapping noise of their bodies connecting together again and again and again.

Stiles is a bit surprised to feel that his orgasm isn’t that far away. But he pushes through the feeling. That is not the point today. What they need is… yes, someone is getting closer to them. They can hear the footsteps and now the door is opening.

“Oh God!” Bobby Finstock yells as he raises his hands to block the view of the teens. “Ew! I did not need to see this! Come on, get dressed, cupcakes!”

Allison throws a glance at her brother. They’re both embarrassed of course, but there’s also a glimpse of success in their eyes. They quickly stand up and adjust their clothes, covering every part of their body that should be covered. Cleaning up a bit would have been great, but Finstock doesn’t give them the chance, grabbing their arms as soon as they’re both decent and dragging them to the principal’s office.

Success.

***

The principal, a curly blond haired woman in her late forties by the name of Mrs. Kelling, sighs as she sits down in front of Stiles and Allison. The situation is making her very uncomfortable, with them being siblings, and the teens can clearly see it. But Mrs. Kelling still stays as neutral as possible, which they both appreciate.

“I called your home,” Mrs. Kelling tells them. “I briefly explained the situation to your mother and informed her that you’re both suspended for a week. She’s coming to pick you up.”

Stiles is a bit disappointed that the principal didn’t directly speak to their dad about what happened. It would have been easier for their plan, but their mother is bound to talk about the issue with Chris. She always does.

Mrs. Kelling asks them to wait in her office with her until their mother arrives. So they do so, trying to ignore how awkward it is to sit there while the principal works on her computer.

Luckily, it doesn’t take too long before they all hear a knock on the door. Mrs. Kelling clears her throat as she stands and walks around her desk to answer at the door of her office. Stiles and Allison stand too, grabbing their school bags which they had been instructed to fetch earlier.

Both the teen freeze however when the door opens to reveal Kate instead of their mother. This wasn’t part of the plan. Not at all. Stiles tries to find a way to escape this because he doesn’t want to leave with their crazy aunt. Worse, he doesn’t want to leave his sweet sister with that bitch!

Before a plan can formulate on his mind though, Kate jumps up, tackling them into a much too forceful hug. “Oh my God,” she cries, her voice wobbling very convincingly. “I don’t know what you were thinking! Having sex? In school?  _ With each other? _ ”

She lets go of the two teens and looks at them with what could pass as disappointment, but Stiles and Allison aren’t stupid. Kate isn’t disappointed; she’s furious and disgusted. And that is very alarming.

Stiles wants to turn to Mrs. Kelling and tell her that Kate isn’t their mother, she’s just pretending to be. He’s sure however that, even if she believed them, she would still let them leave with Kate because she’s family and clearly cares for them.

Or would she? If they’re not comfortable with Kate and she isn’t their mother, Mrs. Kelling couldn’t possibly force them, right?

Before Stiles can open his mouth and test his theory, Kate grabs their arm and pulls them out of the office, her grip a tad too tight. “We’re going to find you some help, sweeties,” Kate tells them seriously before throwing a glance at Mrs. Kelling. She doesn’t stop walking away, not letting the teens get any footing in this turn of event. “Thank you so much, Mrs. Kelling! I’ll take care of this problem from here!”

“Oh?” Mrs. Kelling says unsure, but they turn a corner and don’t see her anymore.

Quicker than the teens can process, they find find themselves out of the school and walking in the parking lot, heading towards Kate’s car.

Allison is the first to finally react, digging her heels in the ground and trying to pull her arm away from her aunt. “Kate! What are you doing? Let go!”

Kate unexpectedly lets go of her niece’s arm, making Allison stumble, before slapping Stiles on the face.

Stiles feels his head recoil from the blow and the only reason why he doesn’t make a sound is because he’s so shocked. He has never been slapped in his life and, damn, it hurts! His free hand automatically goes to his bruised cheek to try and alleviate the pain but it doesn’t do much.

Allison gasps in horror as she watches Kate slap Stiles. The sound of flesh hitting flesh is terrible, making her realise how real this is. Suddenly, Allison has a much better grasp about the consequences they could be facing with their game if things got out of hand… And that’s pretty much what is happening here, unless they get themselves away from Kate. And, really, how hard can it be when they’re two against one?

Very hard, she realises, when Kate quickly draws a gun from the waistband of her jeans and points it at Stiles’ head. “Get in the car,” she threatens them, her innocent act over, her facial expression much more menacing and slightly unhinged.

Stiles freezes, shocked that Kate would actually threaten them like this in broad daylight. Allison, on her part, feels terrified like she never has before this day. Kate can’t shoot her brother. She just… She can’t, right? Stiles can’t just…  _ not be _ there anymore.

Kate mustn’t like how long it takes them to react and so she shoves the gun against Stiles’ temple, which Stiles can’t escape because the madwoman is still clutching his arm. “Get in the fucking car!” she growls at them. “Don’t think I won’t do it, Allie! He certainly wouldn’t be the first person I’ve killed.”

The sentence is a good reminder of the atrocities she actually committed and Allison finally seems to gather her wits despite the huge pressure she suddenly feels on her chest, making her breaths shallow. Without a word she walks to the car and gets in the backseat, her limbs weaker than they normally are. All the while, Allison’s eyes stay fixed on Stiles, her worry clear in her expression.

Stiles, however, isn’t as worried. Though he doesn’t feel great, scared that he isn’t going to see another day, he prefers having the gun pointed at him than on Allison. There’s something that seems to click in his head, his thought process altered because of the stressful situation, and it is clear in his mind that Allison is going to get out of this without a scratch on her. Even though the thought doesn’t make any sense, because he doesn’t have any control here, he still clings to it, unable to think otherwise. He will do  _ anything _ to make sure his sister is safe, no matter what it means for him.

Kate pushes Stiles towards the driver seat and the teen lets her manhandle him. She quickly closes the door and walks to the passenger side, her gun still firmly on Stiles as she sits down.

“Drive,” she tells him and, without a word, he does.

***

The first fifteen minutes of the drive pass in tense silence. But, after a while, Stiles has to open his mouth because, well, how can he not? He isn’t known to keep silent, too curious about everything around him. And now, well, he’s feeling terrified and helpless and stressed out of his mind, but he also feels determined and very, very curious about what’s going on in Kate’s mind.

“So, uh…” Stiles starts, his voice more wobbly than he wants it to be. “Where are we going?”

Allison makes a strangled noise and she kicks the back of Stiles’ seat, like she wants him to shut up. Kate, meanwhile, laughs meanly. “Oh, honey,” she croons. “You have to be completely stupid if you think I’m going to tell you that.”

Stiles shrugs as he keeps his eyes on the road. His fingers twitch on the wheel, but he ignores them. “I’m just trying to make conversation.”

Kate laughs again and there’s genuine amusement this time. “Aw, sweetie. If I didn’t hate you so much, I’d like you,” she affirms, her gun still firmly pointed to his head.

That information… isn’t anything new. It was clear before this that Kate couldn’t stand him. But if she’s ready to share this much with him… Maybe he can get a better grasp of why Kate is taking such drastic measures. “I… I don’t know what I did to you, but I’m really not that bad…” he mumbles, knowing he sounds kind of dumb, but he isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to say here.

Stiles dares a small glance towards Kate and he sees the deadly glare she sends him. The tension becomes even worse as Kate grips her gun with both hands. She glares intently at Stiles and the teen feels like one of those pinned butterflies. It really isn’t a great feeling.

“Not that bad!” Kate repeats with contempt. “It’s because of you that we lost Chris. He’s forgotten his way. Forgotten he’s an  _ Argent _ . A hunter.”

Stiles’ eyes narrow in confusion. Their dad didn’t ‘lose his way’, Stiles doesn’t think so anyway. He’s pretty sure that, once he had Allison and then him, he must have realised his kids were more important than the family business. This doesn’t make sense. But then, he’s pretty sure that Kate is crazy. “Um… Don’t want to be a downer. But… I think that dad just wanted to focus on his family… instead of, you know, killing innocent werewolves.”

Kate smiles nastily. “Hmm… you’re smarter than you look,” she acknowledges. “But that doesn’t change anything. Chris needs to fall back in the ranks and Allison needs to be trained to follow into our steps.”

Well. Okay. “And what about me?” Stiles asks, already pretty sure what the answer to that question is going to be.

Kate scoffs. “We don’t need you. You’re just a stray my brother picked up and it’s high time we get rid of you. You’re just a distraction, fucking with what isn’t yours.”

Stiles feels insulted at that and in a surge of bravado, he decides to tell her what he thinks. After all, he’s pretty sure she won’t shoot him as long as he’s behind the wheel. “If by fucking, you mean my being with Allison, you can be sure that we’re doing it because we love each other.”

Kate makes a disgusted sound, like he personally offended her. “Ugh.  _ Love _ . Such a childish notion. There’s no place for love in a hunter’s life.”

Oh, God. She can’t mean what he thinks she means, right? “So… what? You’re talking… arranged marriage?” Stiles asks.

“Of course. We do need to make children to keep our family business alive.”

Stiles gives another glance to Kate, making sure that his disbelief is clear on his face. He knows that he should be more terrified right now, but this conversation is too absurd. Kate sounds like a bad villain from a comic. “Really? You’d prefer an arranged marriage for your niece over her finding the love of her life? Don’t you want her to be happy? Heck, don’t  _ you _ want to be happy?”

“Ah, Stiles, you sneaky manipulator” Kate says as she shakes her head, a pitying look in her eyes. “If you weren’t an adopted little bastard, you would be so useful to our family. But we really don’t need any bad blood now, do we?”

Stiles isn’t sure if Kate hopes he’s going to answer her, tell her that, yeah, she’s quite right, let’s get rid of Stiles. Ugh. “Well… I’m pretty sure you need to bring some new blood at some point. ‘Cause. You know. Inbreeding and stuff.”

And, wow. How funny is it that he’s the one telling Kate about the dangers of incest? Honestly, if he weren’t in a car with his sister and his deranged, gun-wielding aunt, he would laugh.

Kate doesn’t feel the need to restrain herself. She laughs at him, the sound genuine once more. “Turn right at the next exit,” she instructs Stiles as her giggles die down.

Stiles puts on the turn signal before engaging in the exitway, making sure that he still isn’t driving too fast, like Kate instructed him earlier. “So… where are we going again?” Stiles asks, wanting to make his aunt talk as much as he can.

Kate doesn’t seem to find him funny anymore. “Shut up, honey. Your yappering is giving me a headache.”

Stiles is about to open his mouth to talk back, but Allison kicks the back of his seat once more. He shuts up.

***

Stiles and Allison learn that Kate loves herself a bit too much. She also has this god complex, meaning she likes toying with her prey, likes the control she has.

It is very unpleasant. As soon as Stiles parks the car in front of an abandoned factory, they all leave the car and, somehow, Kate knocks the both of them out. They wake up some time later to find that they’re strapped to wooden chairs, Stiles more heavily than Allison, in a badly lit, empty room and Kate takes delight in electrocuting Stiles in front of a crying Allison.

So, yeah. Unpleasant. But it’s like Kate is making a performance, one that she clearly wants to last, so the taser barely even hurts at first and that’s… that’s good. Because without even trying, they’re able to buy some time.

But after about what seems like an eternity but is most likely ten or twenty minutes, the electrocution is starting to seriously hurt, making Stiles shake uncontrollably, even when Kate doesn’t tase him. His breathing keeps stuttering and he’s sweating profusely though he’s pretty sure he feels cold. Or maybe hot, he can’t really tell.

“Stop it,” Allison begs her aunt in between tired sobs. “Stop it… please…”

Kate throws her head back as she laughs. “Haa… Oh, but sweety, I really can’t,” she mocks pout as she faces Allison. “Even if I wanted to, which, believe me, I really don’t, your grandfather has ordered me to get rid of your little brother. I really can’t get out of that one.”

Allison’s breathing stops before picking up much faster than before. She shakes her head in denial, settling her pleading eyes on her aunt. “Please.  _ Please _ , Kate. I will do anything,  _ anything _ , to stop this. Tell me what you want and I will do it, I swear!”

Kate makes a disappointed noise, like she’s not happy to see her niece beg like this. “No can do, honey. This is also a lesson for you. No decent hunter begs. Ever. When you find yourself in this kind of situation, you have to detach from your emotions. This here,” she points with the taser to the crumpled form of Stiles, “isn’t your brother or your lover or whatever the fuck you see him as. He’s the weight that’s pulling you down. You have to get rid of it before it drags you down too.”

Allison keeps shaking her head at her aunt. “NO! No, no,  _ no! _ Shut up!”

Kate sighs tiredly, shifting closer to Stiles, her taser humming with electricity. “Allison… You’re going to be a great hunter one day. Don’t let this bastard ruin your life…”

She steps closer to Stiles with the intent to injure the boy once more. Stiles, seeing it, tenses up despite himself, dreading the coming pain. But before the taser can make contact with his skin, the light in the basement suddenly turns off.

***

Chris has been doing some research since this morning while working in his gun store. Without his father, wife and sister to interfere, he has been able to find a lot of answers to the questions that have been floating around in his head. And what he finds about his family… Well.

He really can’t say that he’s surprised. Disgusted, sad, mad, those emotions he does feel though. He hasn’t ever been a sympathiser of werewolves, too aware of how dangerous they can be when they want to, but he certainly hasn’t ever killed an innocent werewolf, and he doesn’t want to either. Just like he wouldn’t kill a human baby.

He doesn’t understand why his family is this cruel, why they get a kick out of hurting innocent people.

It’s around midday when Chris is brought out of his research by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Chris is a bit grateful for the distraction, really, since he has been going deeper and deeper into his family morbid hunting history and it really makes him feel disturbed.

He answers his phone, trying to put everything about his family out of his mind, only to find that this isn’t going to happen.

“Hi,” the female voice from the other end of the phone says, unsure. “Mr. Argent? This is Chris Argent, yes?”

Chris already knows this doesn’t bode well. “Yes, that’s me.”

He hears an uneasy sigh from the person. “Alright. Um. This is Christine Kelling, the principal from your kids’ high school. Were you informed about your children's suspension?”

Cold dread fills Chris. “No,” he says as calmly as he can. “What happened?”

“Well…” Mrs. Kelling starts haltingly. “Stiles and Allison were caught… having sex in the locker room…”

Chris is mildly surprised. He expected this kind of relationship between his kids. But… at school? Really? “Oh… So, I’ll come get them?” he asks, slightly destabilised.

Mrs. Kelling takes too much time before answering. “Actually, I already called at your house twenty minutes earlier and talked to your wife.”

At that information, Chris frowns. This doesn’t make sense and he has a strong feeling that something is terribly wrong. He’s pretty sure that Victoria isn’t at their home today. And even if she were, she wouldn’t want to have anything to do with this. She would have called him to take care of the situation. “My wife?”

“I…” Mrs. Kelling hesitates. “I normally wouldn’t call again. But I got the feeling that your kids weren’t comfortable with your wife and… I couldn’t see properly from my office, but I think there was an altercation between your kids and wife.”

Chris swallows heavily. “What did she look like? My wife?”

“Um. She was tall, long blond hair-”

“Shit,” Chris curses, not letting the principal finish her sentence. “That’s not my wife. Thanks for calling, Mrs. Kelling, I’ll take care of this.”

He quickly ends the call, not wanting to waste any time. He closes his laptop and grabs his keys from his pockets. He also takes a few guns from one of the displays and bullets from behind the counter. Before he can leave his shop and lock the door however, there is another sound from his cell phone, a ping to indicate a message.

Chris is very tempted to ignore it, but he still checks his phone, just in case. And this turns out to be the right decision because it’s a message from Allison.

_ HELP DADDY _

Oh God. Chris quickly types a message as he runs out of his shop. He doesn’t even bother with locking up.

_ What’s happening? Kate with you? _

The replies don’t take long before they come.

_ KATE TOOK US _

_ GUN ON STILES _

Chris unlock his car and jumps into the driver’s seat. He jams the keys in and quickly peels his car out of the parking lot, his eyes half on his phone as he types.

_ Where are you? _

_ KATES CAR HIGHWAY _

Well. There is only one highway that’s close to Beacon Hills. Chris drives in that direction, not stopping once, even when the light is red. Fortunately, luck seems to be on his side, because there isn’t any police car near. And once on the highway, well, it’s easy to drive as fast as he wants, his eyes firmly on the road, trying to find Kate’s black ferrari.

He doesn’t find it but, after some time, he gets one last message from Allison, messaging him the exit Kate is making them take. Immediately he sighs in relief. He sends one final message.

_ Alright. I know where you’re going. Try to buy time _

***

The lights turn off and Allison immediately jumps up from her chair, her wrist having been freed for some time in anticipation. She knows that she needs to act before Kate has time to draw her gun.

Her eyes haven’t had the time to adjust to the darkness, so she’s completely blinded, but she does collide with a body and she does feel long hair against her face, indicating she successfully tackled her aunt. They both fall to the floor, Kate taking the brunt of it, and Allison immediately goes for the gun in the waistband of Kate’s jeans.

“You fucking bitch!” Kate screams at her niece when Allison succeeds in taking her gun away.

Allison barely has the time to throw the gun as far away from her as she can before she receives a blow to the face, knocking her to the side. She grunts in pain just as Kate straddles her.

“You’ll pay for that!” Kate snarls in her face.

Allison doesn’t say anything. She just watches as Kate brings the taser closer towards her, the darkness not as imposing as before. The taser never reaches its destination however because, a moment later, there’s a very loud bang, a splash of blood, and then Kate slumps to the side, like a puppet without its strings.

The silence is heavy for a very long second.

“A… Allie?” the rough voice of Stiles. “Allie, you okay?”

“Yeah,” Allison replies, her eyes as big as saucers. She crawls out from under Kate. She stands up only to see Stiles, still strapped to the wooden chair, and their daddy, standing with a gun in his hand and a bewildered look on his face.

Allison walks unsteadily to her brother, her legs shakier than she would like them to be. Once she reaches Stiles, she cradles his face in her hands. She ignores the sweat on his skin and she pushes their foreheads together. His eyes seem narrower than normal, his skin too white. Stiles is dead tired, but he still smiles at his sister.

“Are you okay?” she asks softly.

Stiles swallows heavily before nodding once. “Yeah. She didn’t hurt me too bad. I’m just tired.”

Allison moves behind Stiles to remove the the restraints on him, starting with his wrists. Chris, meanwhile, walks to the body of Kate absently. He presses his fingers against the neck of his sister, only to find that there isn’t any beat. She’s dead.

Chris is pretty sure that he should feel bad, remorseful. He just killed a family member. One he grew up with. But he can’t. He really can’t. Kate wasn’t his sister. She was a monster. She killed innocents and she was about to… about to…

His breath leaves his body in a rush. Oh God… his kids… his babies… If Allison hadn’t texted him… He was so close to lose them… by fucking  _ Kate _ of all people. He can’t allow this.

Chris turns away from the corpse, facing his children. Allison is untying the last restraint on Stiles ankle and the wave of relief he feels at seeing his babies unharmed… He jogs to them and crushes them against him in a hug. His hold is awkward, with Stiles still sitting on the chair and Allison standing, but it doesn’t matter. They’re alive.

“Daddy…” Allison says against his neck. “Thank you. Thank you…”

“I was so worried,” Chris can’t help himself but say as he hugs them even tighter. “You did so good, communicating with me and buying time…”

Stiles raises his arms and pulls Chris even closer, like he wants to enter the man’s skin. Chris, however, notices how weak Stiles is and he knows that he needs to get them out of here. He needs to get them somewhere safe. He needs to make sure they’ll  _ always _ be safe.

“Let’s go in the car, alright?” he says softly.

His children nod, their eyes, full of love and hope, on him.

Chris feels relieved at seeing his babies like this. But he can’t rest yet. Not when there’s still so much left to do. So he doesn’t let himself bask into his kids. Instead, he quickly and efficiently brings his kids to his car and then he drives them away from this hell hole.

***

Allison is a bit shocked when Chris drops the two of them at a motel room and then drives away after telling them that he needs to take care of some business.

She’s very tempted to dig her heels in and demand for her daddy to stay with them. Haven’t they deserved it? After this situation with Kate? She isn’t above acting more shell-shocked than she really is to make her daddy stay. But Stiles really needs to rest and, well… though she isn’t descending into madness, she can’t say that she isn’t affected by what happened today.

So she doesn’t make a scene. Instead, she quietly leads Stiles to their room and makes sure to lock the door behind her. She then brings Stiles further inside the outdated but clean room and lays him down on the bed before sliding next to him.

Stiles sighs, his eyes closed. “You were awesome,” he tells her with a raspy voice.

Allison cuddles closer to her brother, worry churning in her stomach. “I couldn’t have done it without you,” she assures Stiles. “You were good at distracting Kate. Are you sure you’re alright? You look… shaky.”

Stiles smiles genuinely and he even opens his eyes to give a warm look at his sister before closing them again. “I really am fine. I just feel like I had an intense workout. I’ll be fine after sleeping it off.”

Allison hums, not totally convinced. “If you say so…”

Silence falls and they simply lie there, peaceful for the first time in a long time. Allison is even starting to doze off, convinced Stiles is already asleep, when her brother speaks up.

“Didn’t expect today to go like that, huh?” Stiles snorts.

A slightly hysterical laugh escapes Allison. “No shit.”

“I knew it could get bad,” Stiles admitted. “But not that bad. Kate…”

“Kate,” Allison simply says. She isn’t sure she wants to talk more about this.

They fall silent once more, but it isn’t long before Stiles speaks up again. “I’m sorry, Allie. So sorry,” he says, his voice full of tears.

Allison finally opens her eyes. Stiles’ face is contorted in sadness and distress as he looks at his beloved sister. “I never meant to put you in danger like that. I should have thought more about the consequences before jumping into our plan. I should have known that Kate would get this intense. I should-”

But Allison has heard enough. She puts her fingers on Stiles’ mouth, stopping him from saying more. “Stiles. We couldn’t have known that Kate was going to come and pick us up from school.”

Stiles shrugs, dislodging Allison, as he quickly runs a hand over his eyes, erasing any trace of tears. “We knew she was behind the deaths of the Hale family. We knew she hated me. I should have known something like that would happen.”

“And what?” Allison immediately asks, feeling a bit frustrated. “Abandon our plan to seduce daddy? Stiles, we’ve basically been planning this since we first met!”

Stiles doesn’t look at his sister. She has a point of course, but... 

Allison sighs. “Stiles. Look at me,” she orders him. His eyes lift to hers, timidly. “Do you love me?”

Stiles scowls indignantly at her. “Of course! You know I absolutely adore you.”

Allison allows a smile smile before growing more serious. “I do too. And how about daddy? Do you love him? Love him like you would a lover? Like you do me?”

Stiles seems to deflate, unable to escape the truth. “Yes, I do. With all my heart.”

“Exactly like I do too,” Allison affirms. She brushes her hand through Stiles’ hair. “And we need to go through our plan until the end. Because I know that I feel like a part of my heart is missing and I want daddy to complete me. Complete you. Us.”

She lets her speech sink in before adding what she thinks is the most important. “Would you die for me, Stiles?”

Stiles stares at Allison as every emotions he feels for his sister submerge him. “I would, Allie. Without a second thought,” he tells her as he brings her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it tenderly.

Allison smiles at him, the intensity of her joy, love and happiness making her giddy. “I would for you too. And I would die for daddy. You didn’t make me face anything I wasn’t ready for,” she assures her brother. “It wasn’t pleasant, of course. But daddy comes with his load of issues and he’s worth every hurdle we’ve had to pass this far. If I had to go through what happened with Kate again, I wouldn’t change a thing. What about you?”

Stiles, of course, only has one answer to this. “Daddy is worth it,” he whispers. “I… want him with us. I  _ need _ him with us.”

“Exactly,” Allison agrees. Now that that conversation is over, she feels excited again. Their goal seems much closer than ever and she hopes they’ll be able to get to it soon. “So… what’s the next step?”

Stiles takes a second to think before grinning. “I think I know exactly how we should go from here on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, as I was writing this chapter, I noticed that I didn't know exactly where I was going. I had to rethink a few things and... well. Suddenly the story got much longer. So there will be one more chapter and I promise, pinky swear this time, that it will truly be the last one. Thank you all for bearing with me! Hopefully you liked this chapter. 'Til next time! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story will have two chapters, with more of Chris in the second part ;)
> 
> If you like what I wrote, you can check out my other stories and follow me on Tumblr! I'm there under the name sohama-p. I generally make posts about where I am in my writing.


End file.
